90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Kelly Taylor
Kelly Taylor, portrayed by Jennie Garth, was the lead female character of Beverly Hills, 90210 for the majority of the show's duration. Introduced in the original series' premiere, Kelly appears prominently in a majority of the shows which compose the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. She was instrumental in launching the franchise's first spin-off, Melrose Place, and returned in the third spin-off, 90210. A survivor of several perils and personal challenges, Kelly is presented as a young woman who grows from self-absorbed teenage beginnings toward a gradually more sensitive and mature adulthood. Along the way, she gains the romantic attention of many, but begins to cherish a select few. Having appeared in the most series premieres, as well as the most episodes of any figure throughout the continuity, she is the de facto central character of the Beverly Hills, 90210 franchise. ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' Introduction (S1-2) When introduced, Kelly was presented as a popular, privileged girl who placed high value on posh appearances and material possessions. However, the character's layers would become increasingly revealed throughout the progression of the continuity's first series. Kelly is the daughter of Jackie and Bill Taylor. Her father was largely absent during Kelly's childhood. Kelly met Steve Sanders and Dylan McKay when they were each children, and would know both of them well into her adult years—initially dating the former, while harboring a recurring crush on the latter. Another pivotal introduction in Kelly's life came during her high school years, when she met a family that had recently moved from Minnesota to Beverly Hills. Kelly became fast friends with Brenda Walsh and felt an attraction toward Brenda's sibling Brandon, which was secretly mutual. In the Season 1 episode "Perfect Mom," Kelly's mother Jackie was revealed to have a drug addiction, which created an occasionally difficult home environment. During the episode "Slumber Party," Kelly revealed that her first sexual experience occurred when she was essentially date-raped by an attractive jock. This had led her into an irresponsible and promiscuous lifestyle that she would later regret, as it eventually hurt her self-esteem. Toward the end of the first season, Kelly eagerly and confidently attempted to win Brandon's heart at the high school Spring Dance—nearly succeeding. Brandon, however, soon informed Kelly that he couldn't go through with the relationship, as he'd come to view her as a sister due to her bond with Brenda. Kelly was surprised, and even offended by the remark, but she and Brandon remained on good terms. After Jackie kicked her drug habit, she became romantically involved with Mel Silver, the father of Kelly's friend David. Mel and Jackie became engaged, and would go on to have Kelly and David's little sister, Erin. Kelly soon met Jake, a biker in his twenties who was an old friend and mentor of Dylan's. While she was openly drawn to him, Jake ultimately refused to embrace their attraction due to the fact that Kelly was still a teenager. This story line was used to launch the series Melrose Place—the first spin-off in the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. After pursuing Jake throughout Los Angeles and eventually releasing her hold on him, Kelly returned to Beverly Hills. Triangle (S3) Brenda and Dylan had been romantically linked, off and on, for the first two seasons when Brenda left to spend a summer in Paris, accompanied by her and Kelly's friend Donna. During this time, an attraction developed between Dylan and Kelly at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. Kelly revealed a conscience as the fling progressed, often being the one to express guilt and reluctance, while at the same time finding it difficult to resist her nearly lifelong crush. The pair's feelings began to progress from simple flirtation to genuine affection. Once the summer ended, Kelly often found it hard to watch Brenda and Dylan together again. After Dylan and Brenda had broken up, Kelly questioned Brenda about her feelings on Dylan's new love life. Brenda stated that he was free to date whoever he wanted, and Kelly began seeing him next. Upon discovering this, however, Brenda became angered and felt betrayed. After all three had reconciled, Dylan was told that he would eventually have to choose between the two girls. He ultimately chose Kelly, which prompted the new couple—at her insistence—to also reveal their summer fling. A once-again angered Brenda quickly severed her ties with the pair. Kelly, however, gradually reached out to Brenda, eventually winning back her friendship. Personal matters (S3) Following a comment about her figure, Kelly began abusing diet pills. She was further stressed by the discovery that her mother planned on selling the home she'd grown up in. The anxiety eventually led her to be briefly hospitalized after passing out, with strict orders to eat normally upon her recovery. Kelly's appearance is shown to play a noted role in her development. Along with winning the title of Spring Princess in Season 1, she was voted her school's most beautiful girl in the third-season episode "Senior Poll." Kelly is aware of her appeal, but not to the point of conceit; instead, she is sometimes shown to be troubled by it. Upon growing suspicious that she was mainly admired for her looks, she also began to feel that no one took her seriously. This was furthered when Dylan gave his manuscript to their friend Andrea Zuckerman for review, instead of to Kelly. Dylan, however, would soon prove that his feelings were deeper than she suspected, letting her read part of his manuscript in which he described her. At her high school graduation, Kelly was reunited with her father, Bill, for the first time in years. Moving forward (S4) As the teens entered their first year in college, Kelly and Dylan continued their romance, breaking up and reconciling several times throughout the fourth season. Kelly became a stronger person throughout her senior year of high school and freshman year of college, a trend that would continue throughout the series. Kelly majored in Psychology and was a devoted student throughout her time in college. During the episode "Take Back the Night," Kelly learned that a student name Laura, she planned on falsely accusing her longtime friend Steve of sexual assault, due to his disinterest in her after a one night stand. Just before the other girl could speak, Kelly stood before the rally and revealed her shame over her promiscuous past, mentioning that she'd nearly been date-raped on one occasion. She then informed the audience that Steve was among the people who came to her defense that night. Ultimately, Kelly's act discouraged the other girl from speaking, and strengthened her friendship with Steve. Brandon and beyond (S4-10) As Kelly neared and entered her 20s, she started living in a beach house apartment along with Donna and initially David. During her freshman year in college, she began helping Brandon out by serving as his date at special school-related events. As these parties progressed, romantic feelings emerged once again between Brandon and Kelly—eventually leading them to kiss. Due to her commitment to Dylan, however, Kelly and Brandon wound up acknowledging but suppressing their attraction once more. In time, Kelly's romantic relationship with Dylan reached a mutual end. She then began a relationship with Brandon. In contrast to the forwardness and confidence she'd displayed during their high school days, Kelly expressed her affections for Brandon in a more discreet and gentle manner. Brandon was touched by her actions and felt mutually drawn to her. From that point onward, their feelings evolved from mere attraction to a genuinely loving bond. Darren Star, creator of the series, comments on Kelly's progression in his Season 1 DVD commentary. During the episode "Spring Dance," in which Kelly revels in her Spring Princess status, Star notes that she would make a greater impression on Brandon years later, when she'd become more prone to expressing herself gently and compassionately. While pursuing Jake on Melrose Place, a confused Kelly eventually asks, "Don't you think I'm pretty?" This contrasts with her attitude one year later, when she becomes more interested in having others appreciate her for what lies beneath the surface. This development is standardized one additional year later, via her aforementioned second pursuit of Brandon Walsh, which ends in success. Eventually, David moved out of the beach house, and was replaced by Clare Arnold, who Kelly would also grow to love as a close friend alongside Donna. In the fifth season, Dylan, following several therapy sessions, confronted Kelly with rekindled romantic feelings. He then asked her to join him on a trip around the world. Brandon later responded by proposing to her. Kelly eventually chose neither, later stating that she didn't want the matter to harm their friendship. During Season 6, Kelly became involved with artist Colin Robbins, who introduced her to cocaine use, a habit that was prompted by her father's failure to move back to Beverly Hills as he had promised her. After hitting bottom and entering rehab, she ended her relationship with Colin and was not serious about another guy until reuniting with Brandon at the end of Season 7. Additionally, Kelly's constant bond with the Walsh family was shown to have progressed from the early seasons through the later ones. During her teenage years, she was presented as a familiar presence around the Walsh Family House while bonding with Brenda and the others. Following her romantic reunion with Brandon in Season 7, Kelly finally moved into the home on a permanent basis. Valerie, an occasionally naughty girl who was an old friend of the Walsh family, soon moved to Beverly Hills and often served both as Kelly's nemesis and foil. Just before Valerie's departure, however, the two women had formed a truce. Kelly faced and gradually overcame many trying experiences throughout the course of the show, often with the aid of loved ones—including a stalker, a cult, a miscarriage, rape, shooting her rapist in self-defense, and substance abuse. In overcoming these matters, she was able to become a stronger person who cared deeply about those around her. She discovered in Season 7 that her father, Bill, had another daughter named Joy, whom she embraced as part of her family. Kelly graduated from college at the end of the seventh season. It was during this time that she was once again reunited with her dad, who attended the event. Following a rocky start, she finally made amends with Bill, hugging him before they went their separate ways. At the end of Season 8, she and Brandon were to be married after a tumultuous year together. On the day of the wedding, they decided at the last minute to not go through with the ceremony, expressing a lack of being truly ready. They later parted on good terms after he left town for a new job in journalism. As the series neared its end, Dylan returned to Beverly Hills after a three-year absence. He and Kelly resumed their friendship and, in the finale, Kelly broke off her engagement to lawyer Matt Durning, citing unresolved feelings for Dylan. At the series' conclusion, the matured Kelly had drawn on some of her roots by running a fashion business with best friend Donna, and then opened her own P.R. firm. ''Melrose Place'' (1992) .]] In 1992, Kelly helped to introduce the first spin-off in the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. Melrose Place saw its beginnings via Kelly's brief romance with Jake Hanson, a twenty-something man who'd done a construction job at her home. When it became clear that Jake was avoiding her due to their age difference, she eventually visited him at his apartment complex. During the discussion, Kelly boldly asserted that she wasn't a mere lovesick teenager, and offered to end the relationship if he didn't take it seriously. Jake eventually responded by kissing her. In time, however, he began to vacillate once again between attraction and reluctance. Though Jake settled on wanting a platonic relationship, Kelly continued to express a romantic interest. Reluctantly, he then led Kelly to believe he was cheating, which finally prompted her to leave him. Despite his discomfort with a romance, Jake expressed an affection for Kelly's friendly demeanor, citing his fondness for her nature both during and after their relationship. Interval Four years prior to the events of the series 90210, Kelly and Dylan had a son named Sammy (Riley Thomas Stewart), who appears in the spin-off. Dylan departed Beverly Hills following a break-up with Kelly, heading off to travel the world in support of various causes. After leaving the fashion business behind, Kelly earned a Master's Degree in psychology and began her career as a guidance counselor. ''90210'' A new chapter (S1) In her 30s, Kelly is seen working as a guidance counselor at her old school, West Beverly High. She remains close to her little sibling Erin, a.k.a. "Silver," who now attends the school. Their mother's problems with alcohol eventually prompted Kelly to bring Erin home with her. Early on in the show, Kelly was reunited with her old friend Brenda, who she helped win a job directing a play at West Beverly. Brenda relayed a message to Kelly from Brandon, who stated that he thought she was beautiful. Kelly revealed that she, herself, had spoken to him recently over the phone. Later, while discussing Kelly's current romantic status, Brenda claimed that Kelly was still in love with Dylan, while Kelly began to suspect that Brenda was still interested in him as well. Brenda took offense to the competitive suggestion, but the women quickly reconciled before again going their separate ways. In private, Brenda was revealed to have had Dylan's number on her cell phone, which she reluctantly deleted. Later, Brenda spent time at a party with West Beverly teacher Ryan Matthews, who Kelly had ended a relationship with earlier that day, and left with him before departing Beverly Hills. Kelly took Sammy and departed town to visit Dylan, who asked them to come and be with him in Wyoming, letting Erin remain at her house. The more things change... (S1) After failing to resume a romantic relationship with Dylan, Kelly returned to Beverly Hills, "open to all possibilities." She indicated to Ryan that she would like to restart their relationship, but learned that he was already dating someone, and found him to be generally distant. Brenda herself returned soon afterward and continued her stage work, but became mysteriously aloof. When Kelly became confused and upset, Brenda eventually revealed that she'd slept with Ryan, and had become ashamed. Kelly then walked away in silence. Following a physical examination, Brenda learned that she couldn't have children, and revealed this during a private discussion with Kelly later. Kelly provided comfort, and the two made amends once again. Unexpected events (S1) Kelly was later informed by Ryan that a disturbed and shaken Silver had broken into his apartment, and then disappeared when he'd left the room after calming her down. The two then began a search. It was later revealed that Erin was suffering from bipolar disorder. After learning that Silver was at a train station, Kelly and Ryan found Erin and drove her to a hospital. They then mended their friendship. Later, Kelly and Silver were surprised by a visit from Donna, who arrived with her and David's baby girl Ruby. Having become a successful fashion designer, Donna had been traveling the world on business. Kelly provided her with comfort after learning that she and David were in the midst of a separation. Soon afterward, David sent Donna a note expressing his affection. On the same evening, Kelly ran into Ryan again, and the two of them ended up spending a passionate evening together. Eventually, though, Kelly opted to no longer pursue a romantic relationship. While serving on duty at the West Beverly Prom, Kelly was reunited with Jen Clark, a former West Beverly student, and the sister of Silver's friend Naomi. Jen attended the prom with Ryan, who she'd begun a relationship with. Tension abounded between the women, due largely to Kelly holding a low opinion of Jen's personal character. Kelly was present at the hospital shortly before West Beverly student Adrianna gave birth. Brenda, who'd bonded with Adrianna during the production of a play, returned as Adrianna gave the child up for adoption. Brenda then revealed that she'd adopted a little girl herself while in China. Progression (S2) In the second season, Kelly learned that her mother Jackie was dying. Though she was initially distant, Kelly eventually visited Jackie in the hospital in order to make amends. She arrived to an empty room, leaving her to assume at first that she'd come too late. Silver then informed her sister that their mother had been moved to another room, which led to a moment of close bonding in which Jackie declared that she was proud of Kelly. Jackie later died between her two daughters. As the season progressed, it was further suggested that Kelly had developed romantic feelings for her old friend Harry Wilson, the married principal of West Beverly High. When confronted by Harry's wife Debbie, however, Kelly declared that she had begun letting go of the attraction. She further claimed that she would no longer let herself approach an unavailable man (a reference to her past). She and Debbie then formed a friendlier relationship. To date, Season 2 has marked Kelly's last appearance on the show. Legacy: Queen of the Hills Throughout the ongoing Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity, Kelly Taylor became the subject of significant character growth and visibility—having more of the latter than any other figure. During "Senior Poll," a Season 3 episode of Beverly Hills, 90210, Kelly was named her school's most beautiful girl. As noted, she expressed appreciation for the honor, but privately resented the fact that she seemed most admired for her looks. In doing so, she began to suspect that others tended to ignore what she had to offer beneath the surface. This declaration was parallel to the time in which the writers had begun to continually explore the character's hidden layers, revealing her more sensitive and compassionate sides. True to her word, Kelly would further prove her potential via the personal and professional experiences and achievements of her adult life. Ultimately, Kelly's progression since her introduction in 1990 is particularly notable, growing from a stereotypical type and a supporting player, to a well-developed figure and the lead character of the collective franchise. ja:ケリー・テイラー Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:Melrose Place Characters Category:90210 Characters Category:Taylors Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:90210 Category:Melrose Place